infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sisters
Sisters is the seventh episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Kanzashi is seen checking her Uchigane Nishiki which seems to have problems, and when she doesn’t find out the solution nor the cause of that she gets out of the room, when she got out she didn’t notice her sister, Tatenashi, who was waiting outside. A girl named Mayuzumi gets into class 1, where Ichika and Houki is speaking to each other, she then greets them and says that she wants to ask them to ask them a favor. She then explains that her sister is working for a publishing company and wants to have an exclusive interview with them, and then she hands them out a magazine and explains that personal IS pilots are like celebrities which makes Ichika wonder and ask Houki who doesn’t know about it. Lingyin shows up and offers to show her pictures when she was modeling, but Ichika declines it, yet Lingyin insists and shows him a phone with her pictures, and then she continues as Mayuzumi leaves and tells them that she’ll drop off after school. Linyin still continued, but she’s hit by Chifuyu and tells her to go back to her class. Kanzashi still continues to check her IS while the people of her class kept talking about the competition for personal IS pilots, in which she will participate, but her IS is still not complete yet. Houki and Ichika are in the Kendo dojo, Houki is practicing while Ichika is sitting, and then Ichika asked about what Mayuzumi asked them, and Houki says that she’s going to turn her down, but it instantly change when Houki learned about the reward they would get if they agree to it from Mayuzumi who just showed up. That reward was two tickets for a three star restaurant, which Houki instantly take from her. Kanzashi is in her room watching her hero anime, and she’s hoping that a man like the hero from the anime would show up someday. Ichika and Houki got to the publishing company and meets Mayuzumi Nagisako, the chief editor and the sister of Mayuzumi who asked them, and then she begins the interview and first asks Ichika what’s it like attending an all-girls school, then he answers that it’s inconvenient due to the lack of restrooms, which makes Nagisako laugh. Then she asks Houki about her sister and what’s the feeling or receiving a personal IS from her and she answers that she is grateful to her sister, but she doesn’t plan to be a representative cadet. She asks both of them who’s stronger and Houki confidently answers that she is stronger and Ichika acknowledges that. She asks Ichika what’s his mindset in battle and he answers ‘I’ll protect my comrades!’ after that they were asked for the photo session. Houki, after changing clothes and being happy to hear him saying that, gets to Ichika who was waiting for him, then she compliments him and in return he does that too, and tells her that she is cute, which makes Houki more happy. The photo session soon began, and they were asked to do multiple poses which inadvertently made them blush. When they were walking on the streets after deciding to go back to the academy, Houki falls due to her thoughts of him and her kissing, and due to that fall Houki seem to have sprained her ankles, so Ichika offered her a piggy back ride after she tried to walk, which she gladly took and thanked him. She fell asleep on his back and mumbles ‘Ichika I love you’ which Ichika didn’t hear. Madoka is seen lying on her bed then gets in, asking her why she confronted Ichika last time. Squall attacks Madoka, but she also activates her BTs which are now ready to fire at Squall. Squall commends her, she drops here off and makes her remember that she’s M for Phantom Task, and she answers that she will be until she settle things with Chifuyu, but Squall says that she(Chifuyu) doesn’t have an IS anymore which makes Madoka attack Squall, but she quickly evades then leaves while M says that she shouldn’t underestimate her. Ichika walks while thinking about Madoka, and meets with his sister. He asks her about if there are more family members in their family, but she swiftly answers that he’s the only one in her family then leaves. Yamada discusses about the tag team matches. During lunch Ichika receives a bento from Charlotte and eats it in the rooftop, Linyin too shows up and gives him some food, and of course he notices that they are treating him very nicely which is why he asks them, and they bring up the topic about the tag team matches, which they ask for indirectly by asking him what type of partner do he prefer in the matches, and he too asked the two the same question. Ichika goes back to room 1025 after his training and finds Tatenashi there who asks himmto take care of her sister, she shows him then picture of Kanzashi and then she then explains why he must pick her as a tag team partner, so he accepts and proposes that he should talk to her himself, and Tatenashi says yes, but she doesn’t want him to mention her name. Next morning Laura greeted Ichika as soon as he got inside class 1, she then asks him if she could pick her as a partner, but due to the agreement with Tatenashi he declines her, which makes Laura attack him and he evades while Chifyu throws Laura and she manages to get back and tells Chifuyu that that is a problem between husband and wife, but Chifuyu then calls her a fool and she would never accept a rude girl as a sister-in-law. In the afternoon Ichika trains with Houki, Houki flies off then Ichika fires at him, but she rendered his shot useless with one slash of the sword then fires at Ichika which made him evade quickly, but he was defeated. Just like the other girls, Houki too likes to team up with Ichika, and she though that she was the person Ichika spoke about, and the same thing happens with Cecilia. Houki talks with Cecilia in the changing room saying that she’s on a good mood, after a short conversation Houki got off. The next morning Ichika got to class 4 where Kanzashi is. He got to where Kanzashi sits and asks her if she could be his tag team partner, but he got rejected coldly. Characters (By Order of Appearance) *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Ichika Orimura *Houki Shinonono *Lingyin Huang *Chifuyu Orimura *Madoka Orimura *Squall Meusel *Yamada Maya 'New Characters' *Kanzashi Sarashiki Quotes Quotes will be updated when available. Trivia Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes